


Various Character/Reader Drabbles

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Other, tags will update when other drabbles are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: Mostly Supernatural stuff but occasionally other fandoms. Here's all the little drabbles that were too short to post alone





	1. Gabriel - You Got a Cute Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel x reader
> 
> Prompts:  
> \- “You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.”  
> \- “You got a cute butt.”  
> \- “I’ll give you a massage.”

“Psst.”

You rolled over in bed, ignoring the noise.

“Psst!”

“Shut uuup…” You groaned, lazily waving your arm in an attempt to shoo Gabriel away from your bed. “Sleeping.”

“But Y/N, I’m in the mood.” Gabriel whined. “Come on, sugar. You can sleep later”

You sat up, glaring at the archangel. “Gabriel. It’s been a long day. A ghost slammed me against a wall during a hunt and I ache all over. I’m tired, please let me sleep.”

 **“I’ll give you a massage.”**  Gabe offered. “Ease all your aches and pains.”

“No! Come on, what time is it?” You asked, looking over at the clock. The red lights red ‘2:00’  **“You didn’t just wake me up at 2am because you were ‘in the mood’.”**

Gabriel shrugged. “You know time’s a little different for me. Archangel, remember? But you know that when you have urges, you just have to act on them?”

“Gabriel, I am not going to Taco Bell at 2 AM because you’re in the mood for tacos.”

The archangel huffed and lay down next to you. “But you offered to buy me some!”

“Yeah! Hours ago!” You retorted. “And you said you weren’t in the mood for tacos.”

“I’m in the mood now!” Gabe replied. “Tacos, Y/N. They taste even better in the middle of the night.”

You hit him with a pillow. “Nothing you say will get me out of bed.” You told him as you lay back down.

“I’ll pay?” Gabriel offered.

“No.”

“You’re the prettiest hunter and human I’ve ever met.”

“Nuh uh.”

**“You got a cute butt.”**

“Nope.”

“Okay um… what about I love you?”

You opened one eye. Gabriel smiled at you hopefully, golden eyes pleading with you. “Pleeeease?” He begged.

Sighing, you got out of bed and pulled on a sweater. “You’re so annoying.”

Gabriel wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. “Yeah, and you love it.”


	2. Bobo Del Rey - Did You Just Make That Noise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobo Del Rey x reader
> 
> Prompt(s):  
> \- “D..did you just make that noise?”

“You’re kidding me. Me watch a horror film with you?”

“Nope!” You reply, popping the ‘p’ noise. “Come on, it’ll be fun. Unless you’re scared.”

“Me?” Bobo asked, pointing to himself. “Scared? Darling, I don’t do scared.”

“Prove it.”

Those two words changed the look in the revenant’s eyes, that phrase could probably motivate him to do anything. “Alright. Let’s watch this movie of yours then.”

Bobo wasn’t one for Halloween. Hell, every day was pretty much Halloween, just all tricks and no treats. The man had been through Hell and back, literally, multiple times, and he sure as shit wasn’t about to let a simple movie scare him.

You on the other hand, loved the holiday. From free candy as a kid to dressing up in costumes to cheesy horror flicks. It was the best.

“Let’s make a bet.” You said, deciding to make it even more fun. “If this movie doesn’t scare you, I’ll clean your entire trailer.”

“Mm. And if it does?” Bobo asked.

“If the movie scares you, you take me on a date and pay for the whole thing.” You answered smugly.

The revenant thought it over. “Alright. Deal.” He extended his ring covered hand to you. You shook it.

* * *

You sat next to Bobo on the small couch he had in his trailer. The lights were off and the curtains were drawn. “Jeepers Creepers” was playing on a small TV screen across from you.

Your heart nearly lept out of your chest when there was a jumpscare. Yet it wasn’t the movie that scared you. A shrill shriek pierced your ears and made you jump.

You quickly turned the lights on and paused the movie. “What. The. Fuck.”

Bobo’s eyes were wide and his fists were clenched. “Nothin’. Keep playing the movie.”

 **“D..did you just make that noise?”**  You asked.

“No.” Bobo firmly insisted. His reddening cheeks gave that statement away as a lie.

“It scared you! It totally did!” You laughed. “I won the bet!”

Bobo growled and grumbled. “Fine. Just… forget that happened and play the movie.”

You nodded and pressed play before reaching for the lights. Bobo’s hand stopped you. “Maybe leave those on…” He murmured. 


End file.
